Amane
Profile Name:　水月 天音　(Mizuki Amane) Family Name:　水月　(Mizuki) Roughly translates to "watery moon" in Chinese and Japanese. Given Name:　天音　(Amane) Roughly translates to "sound of the skies" in Chinese and Japanese. Origin:　Igasato, Hoshido（白夜王国、伊賀里） Birthday:　May 28　(Gemini) Father:　Mizuki Sandayuu（水月 三太夫） A high-ranking master ninja whose trademark is wielding twin silver kunai. He is friends with Saizou the 4th. Mother Her mother is a diviner/onmyouji who died shortly after Amane’s birth. Childhood Friends:　Saizou the 5th, Suzukaze, Kagemori Nagame Children (if she achieves S-Support):　Saiki, Youkou Appearance & Personality Appearance As the sprite images indicate. Height:　165cm Weight:　50kg Personality Serious but kind, with moments of cheerfulness and liveliness, which comes out like a jack-in-the-box. Cares about people, especially her friends and her patients. Does not appreciate people bossing/disrespecting healers. Does not appreciate being sassed to, especially when on duty. That being said, she will not hesitate to give someone the complete care they need. When the healing tent is in chaos and ‘discipline’ is required, she will take on the role of leader and will tell others what to do. She is also very polite and relatively shy. She assumes everyone to be ranked higher than she is and will use the honourific -sama to address absolutely everybody, as a sign of respect. In English, she calls everyone with Lord/Lady/Sir unless she is friends with them. She is also very afraid of rejection and offending others. She apologises very frequently. Amane’s personality can be considered as strange. She’s a Gemini and certainly has the personality to go with it. She does not think she has much of a personality, to be honest. What she has are ‘personas’ which she mainly uses subconsciously. She can switch between personas quite freely. The above describes her ‘normal’ and ‘on duty’ personas. Yet another persona she has is that of absolute coldness. In this persona, she throws out most, if not all, of her emotions. Imagine Beruka. Amane actually has a rather dark past. Because of this, she has developed her personas in order to deal with the multiple situations she needs to go through. She has lived for many years using her personas that she does not know what her actual personality is. However, the emotions she expresses, if any, is very real to her for each of her personas. In a way, she is both a very fake and a very real person at the same time. Amane is full of contradictions. Her personas contradict themselves more often than not. She is a Gemini, after all. "In-Game" Statistics Classes Base Class:　Shrine Maiden（巫女） Preferred Promotion:　Onmyouji（陰陽師） As a child, Amane frequently prays at the local shrine at Igasato. One day, the head priest discovered her affinity for magic and started teaching her healing. Turns out she is very good at it. Alternative Class:　Ninja（忍） Preferred Promotion:　Master Ninja（上忍） Amane actually grew up training to become a ninja because of her father. Due to his grueling training, Amane learned a ninja’s skills such as stealth, speed, and infiltration techniques etc, but she never got the hang of using ninja weaponry. Since becoming a shrine maiden, she has been training as a medic to be sent alongside ninjas on missions. As her father is a very skilled ninja, Amane is looked down upon as a failure by most in Igasato. Personal Skill Personal Skill:　Magical Harmony Increases range by 1 when using scrolls/tomes and rods/staves, but decreases critical hit rate by 20% when using any other weaponry. This is because Amane is very gifted in magic/healing, but is REALLY BAD at everything else. In-game Stats Max Stat Modifiers Str -2　|　Mag +3　|　Skl +3　|　Spd +2　|　Luk 0　|　Def -3　|　Res -2 Base Growth Rates HP 35　|　Str 0　|　Mag 65　|　Skl 50　|　Spd 50　|　Luk 40　|　Def 35　|　Res 35 Recruitment Amane was studying in Izumo when ’s army arrived. Birthright Chapter:　Chapter 9　(Land of Gods) Recruit: Talk with , Suzukaze, Sakura, or Saizou (or end of chapter if she survived) Class:　Shrine Maiden Inventory:　Sun Festal | Wane Festal Scene - tbd Conquest Chapter:　Chapter 18　(Black & White) Recruit: End of chapter (Must have talked with Suzukaze during the chapter) Class:　Onmyouji Inventory:　Bird Spirit | Fimbulvetr | Wane Festal Scene - tbd Revelation Chapter:　Chapter 10　(Voice of a God) Recruit: Talk with , Suzukaze, or Sakura (or end of chapter if she survived) Class:　Shrine Maiden Inventory:　Sun Festal | Wane Festal Scene - tbd Quotes Possible Endings Scripted Deaths Etymology Her family name, Mizuki (水月), roughly translates to "watery moon" in Chinese and Japanese. Her given name, Amane (天音), roughly translates to "sound of the skies" in Chinese and Japanese. Trivia * Addresses almost everyone with the honourific ''-sama'', unless they are close friends (or have reached A Support) ** Exceptions: Members of the royal families, Saizou and Suzukaze * Typically addresses Nagame by his family name, Kagemori, unless she is serious. ** This is in response to him calling her by her family name unless he is serious. Gallery Amane ShrineMaiden.png|Shrine Maiden Amane Onmyouji.png|Onmyouji Amane DarkMage 260x260.png|Dark Mage/Sorcerer References main referenceCategory:Hoshido Category:Igasato Category:Shrine Maiden Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:First Generation